Hielo y Fuego
by Pisciis
Summary: Tras una pelea con una bruja soul y maka adoptan nuevas habilidades. Soul maneja el fuego, Maka el hielo. Ambos tienen parejas x aparte y luego de un tiempo. Recuerdan sus antiguos sentimientos el uno x el otro. Ojala les guste


Fuego y Hielo

-¡Soul cuidado! –grito la técnico mientras esquivaba un poderoso rayo purpura que iba dirigido hacia ella y su arma.

-Con un demonio, ¡Maka! –grito el arma mientras corría hacia su técnico, convirtiéndose en el camino, en una hoz.

Justo al tener a su compañero en las manos Maka dio un salto bastante fuerte e incrusto un fuerte golpe en el pecho de la bruja.

-¡M-maldita niña! – grito furica la bruja mientras recitaba un hechizo y una gran pelota de energía roja se formo sobre la cabeza de ella, seguidamente un rayo rojo salió con una fuerza criminal hacia donde Maka se encontraba.

Dada la reacción utilizo a Soul como escudo, comenzando a girarlo frente a ella y luego de que el ataque terminó tomo posición de ataque y nuevamente se abalanzo sobre la bruja que yacía retomando el aliento. En un habido movimiento y en un descuido de Maka, la bruja hizo otra bola de energía pero esta vez, blanca y la incrusto con una fuerza demoniaca en el abdomen de la joven técnico que al momento de recibirla, cerró un ojo y con una fuerza que representaba su dolor en ese momento grito:

-¡CAZERIA DE DEMONIOS! –tras el grito se miro como la cabeza de la bruja salía desprendida de su cuerpo, y se perdía en algún punto del suelo para luego ser acompañada por el cuerpo de la técnico que callo como costal de papas al pasto. Respiraba agitadamente mientras que con su mano izquierda sostenía su abdomen y con su mano derecha, sostenía el cuerpo de su hoz la cual fue reemplazada por una mano.

-Maka, resiste no te puedes morir aquí –hablaba preocupado un Soul quien ahora poseía 22 años.

-Ja… ¿tan débil me crees…Soul? –dijo a duras penas mientras apretaba con mas fuerza la mano que le era dada para luego toser una gran bola de sangre, que aparte de ser enorme, era negra.

Al ver aquella imagen Soul se sintió culpable pues siempre olvidaba los efectos de la sangre negra para con su técnico y lo único que pudo hacer, fue limpiar el hilo de sangre que había quedado en el labio y mentón de la chica.

-Lo siento –susurro.

-Y tú… ¿Por qué te disculpas? –hablo jadeantemente Maka, quien ahora constaba de 21 años y que también había desarrollado, por fin, el cuerpo que siempre deseo de niña.

-Porque no te protegí como se debería –suspiro.

-Tranquilo, estoy bien, ahora… solo llévame… a casa –dijo para luego esconder esas dos gemas que tenia por ojos.

***Mismo día, un par de horas después***

-Nygus-sensei, dígame ¿Cómo sigue Soul? –hablo un chica de cabello purpura y ojos, en esos momento, azules que no se miraba de mas de 21 años.

-Esta estable, Chrona, no te preocupes –dijo Nygus a la jovencita que preguntaba por su novio.

-¿Qué hay de Maka? –pregunto otro chico pelinegro y ojos dorados quien no mostraba mas de 21 o 22 años.

-Esta bien, el golpe que la bruja le dio no fue la gran cosa, trata de calmarte un poco, Kid –dijo Nygus sabiendo que lo que decía, no era la verdad completa.

-Ni que me fuera a morir por una pelea tan infantil con una bruja, eso no seria para nada _cool_ –dijo Soul quien recién despertaba.

-Engreído –hablo Maka suavemente mientras abría los ojos y miraba a su compañero con una sonrisa algo cansada.

-Pero así me quieres, admítelo –dijo en chiste para evitar la culpa que sentía en aquel momento.

Dado que ambos chicos parecían demasiado ocupados diciéndose cosas que cualquiera tomaría con doble sentido, los otros dos acompañantes aclararon la garganta para llamar la atención de sus respectivas parejas, a lo que Soul y Maka sonrieron algo avergonzados pues, honestamente, se habían olvidado de que estaban ahí.

-Hola cielo –hablo con una vos suave y amorosa el joven que yacía a la par de Maka. Se inclino un poco y deposito un beso delicado en los labios de ella.

-Hola Kid –sonrió pero se notaba en su mirada el cansancio y se podía ver la sombra del dolor en ellos, obviamente aquel joven no se percato de aquella mirada mas Soul, su viejo amigo de la infancia, el que la conocía de pi a pa, sabia que aquella chica se encontraba cansada, adolorida y algo deprimida pues casi siempre terminaba así luego de una misión tan larga como lo había sido aquella, pero era mas por mero agotamiento.

-Me has dado un gran susto, Soul –hablo la peli purpura.

-Lo siento, Chrona –dijo mirándola con esa cansina mirada suya la cual era normal salvo que para la chica, aquella mirada decía permanentemente "tengo flojera y estoy aburrido" mas Maka sabia que aquella mirada, en ese momento por lo menos, significaba culpa.

-Ne, Soul –hablo Maka llamando la atención de Soul y despertando los celos de Chrona quien la miraba con cara de 'no le hables a mi novio'

-¿Si? –respondió como siempre lo hacia cuando su amiga le llamaba.

-No te culpes, nada en esta misión fue tú culpa y en dado caso tenga que haber culpa, nos la repartimos pues así debe ser, somos un equipo así que deja de atormentarse ¿quieres? –le dijo con aquella vos que, con los años se fue haciendo mas dulce y madura mientras su mirada, antes inocente, ahora demostraba sabiduría pues pese a que aun era joven, había vivido demasiadas cosas como para recordarlas todas.

Soul sonrió con aquella sonrisa tiburonesca. Sonrisa que su nueva novia, realmente odiaba pues le decía que le quitaba toda la clase que él tenia. Mas para Maka, aquella sonrisa era sumamente reconfortante.

-Si, si –respondió mientras se dejaba caer del todo en el colchón.

-Duele ¿verdad? –hablo Maka ahogando un gemido de dolor.

-Mas de lo que piensas –dijo Soul mientras pequeñas gotas de sudor comenzaban a caer por su frente.

Ambos suspiraron mientras Soul se sonrojaba furiosamente y Maka se palidecía a tal extremo que las venas en su cuerpo comenzaban a ser increíblemente notorias.

-_Les importaría irse de aquí ¿¡YA! _–dijeron ambos al unisonó sobresaltando a sus respectivas parejas.

Ante tan abrumadora petición, Nygus reacciono y tomo a ambas visitas de los brazos y los tiro fuera de la enfermería mientras al mismo tiempo sacaba su celular y marcaba rápidamente el número de Stein.

Minutos mas tarde Stein hizo acto de presencia en la sala y observo con terror en el rostro como ambos chicos se retorcían y gritaban a todo pulmón, de dolor. Se removían furiosamente y aunque Nygus trababa de calmarles, no lograba nada.

Soul comenzó a convulsionar mientras su piel, ahora mas clara que cuando niño, se enrojecía de tal manera que parecía que había sido tirado a una gran tina con pintura roja dentro.

Maka por otro lado había palidecido a tal extremo, que una hoja de papel se miraba negra a la par de ella, sus ojos siempre verdes cambiaron a un azul ártico mientras de su boca salía vapor.

Ante tal escena Stein llamo rápidamente a más doctores y tras varias horas de luchar contra ambas personas, lograron calmarles y estabilizarles.

Para cuando terminaron ya era cerca de las 3 de la mañana.

**Día siguiente**

-Hola –hablo una susurrante vos mientras asomaba la cabeza por la puerta- Parece que aun no despiertan –hablo la chica que hacia acto de presencia.

-Eso es normal Tsubaki-chan luego de todo lo que pasaron –hablo otra vos, conocida de mas por la chica.

-Tienes razón, Black Star –sonrió dulcemente mientras caminaba, sin hacer ruido, hasta la cama de Maka, quien estaba de vecina con Soul.

-¿Tsubaki? –dijo apenas aquella vos tan cansada, dolorida y ronca.

-Hola, Maka-chan ¿Cómo te sientes? –le dijo dulcemente mientras la ayudaba a sentarse pues miro que eso es lo que la chica quería hacer.

-He estado mejor –quiso bromear pero no lo logro pues comenzó a toser, débilmente, pero a cada espasmo de su pecho, un poco de sangre (la cual ya era roja de nuevo) salía de su interior.

-Maka-chan –susurro, realmente no le gustaba ver así a su amiga.

-Ne, Soul, viejo, despierta –hablo Black Star, de milagro, suave.

-Hola Black Star… -susurro a penas- Hola… Tsubaki –suspiro pues en aquel momento, hablar o mejor dicho respirar, se le hacia una tarea muy compleja.

-No puedo –dijo Maka, rindiéndose para luego meterse en la cama nuevamente y caer profundamente dormida, a los pocos segundos Soul la siguió.

-Realmente están muy mal heridos –hablo Tsubaki, quien dejo un ramo de flores en la mesita de Soul y un poco de chocolates en la mesa de Maka, ya luego les visitarían.

***Una semana después***

Se miraba a un Soul y una Maka de lo más felices de la vida, ya se había recuperado de aquella batalla tan complicada y habían salido bien parados. Sus rostros, ahora maduros, demostraban felicidad mientras se estiraban.

-Me alegra saber que ya se encuentran bien, chicos –hablo Stein quien venia entrando a la enfermería.

-Yo también me alegro de que estemos bien –dijo Maka mientras le sonreía a su ex-maestro.

-La verdad que me siento mas aliviado de haber salido bien librado de este enorme problema –dijo mientras se acercaba a su amiga y la abrazaba por la espalda mientras le daba un beso en la mejía.

Para todos los presentes aquella imagen era digna de una pareja de enamorados más para los protagonistas, no era más que una simple muestra de afecto.

-ejem, como sea chicos, Shinigami-sama los llama –dijo Stein mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

-¡Hai! –dijo Maka, por los dos.

**Death Room**

-¡Hola, hola chicos! Hace mucho que no los miraba, si que han crecido –dijo Shinigami-sama con una vos un tanto mas chistosa que cuando los chicos eran niños.

-Si, hace mucho que no le miraba, Shinigami-sama –dijo educadamente Maka mientras mostraba una ligera reverencia de cortesía.

-Valla mediante pasa el tiempo, tú vos se vuelve mas estúpida, Shinigami –respondió de forma grosera Soul, terminando la escena con dos grandes huecos cuadrados en la cabeza, todo gracias a un Maka y Shinigami-chop.

-Muero… X_X… -pronuncio desde un charquito de sangre que se hacia a su alrededor.

-Idiota –susurro Maka mirando feo a su compañero aunque aquel movimiento le recordó cuando ambos eran niños y un aura de melancolía se hizo en su pecho y estomago por lo que simplemente sonrió y dirigió su mirada a Shinigami –Dígame, Shinigami-sama ¿para que nos necesita? –pregunto.

-Emmm… pues verán chicos Stein me dijo algo un tanto perturbarte por lo que próximamente, ustedes dos volverán a vivir juntos hasta un tiempo indefinido –dijo Shinigami-sama tomando por sorpresa a Maka y a Soul, quien ya se había recuperado del golpe y se había parado a la par de Maka.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto Maka alzando una ceja, mirando confundida a Shinigami-sama.

Shinigami-sama suspiro pesadamente mientras sus ojos (en la mascara) se doblaban en preocupación.

-Verán –pauso- Stein-kun me dijo que, luego de que ustedes se estabilizaran, un cambio un tanto complicado se hizo presente. Al parece aquellos ataque que recibieron de la bruja tenían una gran concentración de magia y no sabemos como pero, aparentemente, cuando aquellas bolas de energía se impactaron en ustedes, ambos adquirieron los poderes que esa energía contenía. Resumiendo, Maka-chan tiene poderes congelantes, y Soul-kun tiene poderes de fuego –termino Shinigami-sama mirando a ambos chicos que lo miraban sin una expresión aparente.

-Ummm… ya veo –dijo Maka mientras llevaba una mano a su rostro y tomaba su quijada para luego mirara a Soul.

Soul por su parte, volteo a ver a Maka y luego a Shinigami –entonces… ¿Cuándo tiempo nos durara la magia? –pregunto.

-Eso es lo que no sabemos, Soul-kun, parece ser que el hechizo se ligo a su ADN –hablo una cuarta vos que se hacia presente. Era Azusa quien venia llegando, acomodándose los lentes.

-¿Y eso quiere decir que…? –dijo alzando una ceja mirando a la pelinegra.

-Quiere decir, que por tiempo indefinido, tú cuerpo permanecerá en una temperatura cercana a los 42° temperatura, a la que un humano normal, caería muerto, y Maka tú estarás -20° en pocas palabras, serás un cubito de hielo ambulante –intento bromear Azusa aunque, obviamente, no lo logro.

-Ok –hablo Maka- pero ¿no es algo tonto poner a dos elementos completamente contrarios a vivir bajo un mismo techo?, quiero decir, si Soul esta a 42° y yo estoy a -20°, ¿no me aria, Soul, mucho daño con siquiera solo tomar mi mano? –termino de exponer sus preguntas, que por donde se le vieran, eran preguntas lógicas que la verdad todos esperaban, dada la naturaleza de la técnica.

-Como era de esperarse de ti, Maka –dijo algo divertida Azusa mientras se acomodaba los anteojos- Veras hicimos unas cuentas pruebas mientras Soul y tú estuvieron inconscientes. A Soul le pusimos un trozo de carne cruda en la mano y para sorpresa de todos, aquel pedazo de carne se cocino o mejor dicho carbonizo en menos de 2 minutos por lo que concluimos que Soul no puede tocar a nadie a menos que su temperatura disminuya, así que luego juntamos tú mano con la de Soul y vimos, que al contrario que con la carne, la temperatura de Soul bajaba hasta casi lo normal al igual que tú temperatura subía mas o menos a un rango normal. Llegamos a la conclusión que si ustedes viven juntos un tiempo, poco a poco irán contrarrestando el hechizo de la bruja y volverán a la normalidad un poco mas rápido que dejándoles ir por su cuenta, además que si se van cada quien por su lado, no aseguramos que se mejoren pues también pueden empeorar –termino de explicar Azusa, mareando a Soul y dejando un punto claro para Maka.

-En ese caso no nos queda de otra –dijo Maka.

-¿Quién diría que después de tanto tiempo, volveríamos a vivir juntos, ne Maka? –rio un poco para luego pasar su brazos por los hombros de la chica. Realmente seria toda una odisea vivir juntos, ya que ahora, cada quien contaba con su pareja.

Maka pov.

Realmente que fue toda una sorpresa el saber que Soul y yo viviremos juntos como cuando niños. Por una parte me siento feliz mas por otra, estoy preocupada pues el día que yo decidí irme de aquí fue para alejarme de Soul pues yo siempre lo ame. Se vio el caso de que Kid tenia sentimientos especiales hacia mi y aunque el sabia de mi amor por Soul, me pidió ser su novia prometiéndome que con el tiempo, aprendería a quererlo a él también.

No duden que no lo quiero, pero a Kid yo siempre lo ame como un buen amigo, un hermano y cosas así pero nunca lo llegue a querer como algo más que eso y me siento mal porque siento que estoy jugando con él.

-¡Oye, Maka, despierta! –un cojín que se estampa en mi cara, me saca de mis pensamientos y miro con el seño fruncido al autor de aquel acto.

-Idiota –respondo mirando a Soul con los cachetes inflados y mirando hacia un lado. No pude reprimir sentir nostalgia, cuando recordé que de niños, Soul solía hacerme eso mismo y yo respondía de la misma manera.

-jajajaja –rio suavemente- tienes casi 22 años y sigues siendo una despistada, tonta –me dijo mientras me sacaba la lengua y por mero acto reflejo me le tire encima yéndonos los dos al suelo y quedando yo en medio de sus piernas, abrazando su cuello y cache con mis dientes su lengua, me reí al hacer esto porque realmente no había caído en la cuenta de lo que hacia, hasta que sentí como mi propia lengua jugaba con la de Soul, no era un beso, simplemente tenia un pedazo de la lengua de Soul dentro de mi boca y me gustaba sentir la sensación de mi lengua contra la suya.

-¿M-Maka? –dijo a duras penas entendible dado que tenia la lengua de fuera.

-¿Qué? –pregunte entretenidamente mientras jugaba con la lengua de Soul asta que realmente sentí un "clic" en mi cabeza y en cámara lenta solté la lengua de Soul solo que cuando el la retiro un pequeño hilillo de baba quedo entre nosotros. Me sonroje, no como hubiera echo cuando chica, pero por lo menos se notaba un poco. Mire como Soul me miraba con esos grandes ojos rojos que tanto amaba y luego mire que el también se sonrojo- Emmm… ¿lo…siento? –dije no muy segura.

-N-no pasa nada –dijo Soul levantándose y llevándome a mí en el trayecto para luego depositarme en el sillón, justo encima de sus piernas. Por acto reflejo pase mis brazos por su cuello mientras acomodaba mis piernas a sus costados haciendo que mi pelvis se tocara con la de él.

-¿Soul? –pregunte al sentir como sus manos, que yacían en mi cintura, presionaban ligeramente la zona.

-Me parece que Shinigami-sama y Azusa han cometido un terrible error al dejarnos a ti a mi juntos en la misma casa, Maka –dijo con una vos que reconocí como lujuriosa.

-Soul Eater Evans, ¿Qué demonios esta cruzando por tú cabeza justo ahora? –pregunte con burla mirándolo a los ojos.

Como única respuesta, sentí sus labios sobre los míos, llamándome a un demandante beso que me dejo sin aliento. Dios como había extrañado tanto esos beso, recordé cuando el y yo nos dimos nuestro primer beso…

*Flash Back* pov general

_-¡ERES UN IDIOTA! –grito colérica la técnica, mirando a su arma que yacía tirada en el sillón, rascándose la panza._

_-Como fastidias, Maka –replico mientras se terminaba de acostar en el sillón._

_Justo cuando lo hizo, Maka iba a reclamarle un par de cosas pero en el trayecto sus pies se enredaron en una camisa que Soul había dejado tirada en el suelo por lo que al caer, y debido a la cercanía, callo justo encima de su y dada la gravedad termino uniendo sus labios con los de Soul._

_Después de aquello ambos chicos se besaban siempre que podían pues se habían echo dependientes de los labios del otro._

_*_Fin Flash Back*

Maka pov.

-Me había olvidado de ese incidente, y de lo bien que saben tus labios –me dijo Soul mientras me besaba nuevamente, cada nuevo beso imprimía mas pasión.

-Me parece que ambos lo hemos extrañado –dije esta vez yo para apropiarme de sus labios con una hambre que no sabia que tenia.

-Ahh… Maka –suspiro al separarnos pues al igual que yo, Soul quedo sin aliento. Ambos estábamos mas que extasiados por aquellos labios ajenos.

-Realmente Maka, que no importa con quien este, no importa quien sea mi pareja o mi compañera de noche, solo se que te amo a ti y eso no lo puedo cambiar, soy un completo imbécil por haberte dejado ir y aun mas por dejar que Kid se quedara contigo, de poder volver al pasado, créeme que te pediría que fueses mi novia, por que con solo probar tus labios me siento volar, eres mi droga, Maka, mi afrodisiaco eres mi todo y realmente no puedo creer que ya no te tenga. ¿Sabes? En este momento estoy profundamente agradecido con aquella bruja, que pese a que nos hirió, nos permitió volver a nuestro pasado –dijo Soul para besarme con tanta pasión que me dejo sin aliento. Cuando nos separamos, mire sorprendida a Soul pero mi sorpresa no duro mucho dado que siempre supe de sus sentimientos hacia mi, solo que nunca creí que me los diría.

-Supongo que tú también sabes, lo mucho que yo te amo Soul, desde niños di mi mayor esfuerzo para que tú notaras mi amor por ti, pero antes eras tan idiota que nunca lo notabas, aunque supongo que si lo hacías, solo que pensabas que te equivocabas –sonreí y pegue mi frente a la de el, cerrando mis ojos para luego volverlos a abrir y mirarlo a los ojos- El día que me fui, desee con todo mi corazón que me detuvieras, lamentablemente, no lo hiciste y Kid me tendió su mano, sabiendo la situación en la que me encontraba y aunque me esforcé por quererlo de la misma forma que te quiero a ti, no logre pues casa vez que lo besaba, solamente miraba tú rostro en el y recordaba el embriagante y dulce sabor de tus labios –hice una pausa para ver los ojos enamoradizos y llenos de amor que Soul me mostraba- ¿sabes porque volví? –Solté de improvisto- volví por ti, expresamente le había dicho a Kid "ya no puedo, necesito volver" y él entendió que necesitaba volver a ti, a tus brazos, a tú amor, a tú calor pero ¿sabes? Volví con mucho temor aquí a Death City –sonreí pues me sentí algo tonta por ello.

-¿Temor? ¿Temor a que, Maka? –pregunto Soul un tanto confundido.

-Temor a que tú ya tuvieras a ese alguien especial y que yo viniera solamente ha aguarte el panorama –sonreí y tú también lo hiciste.

-La verdad es que, Chrona y yo nos juntamos por mero despecho. Chrona siempre ha amado a Kid y yo siempre te he amado a ti. Dado que nadie nos quería decidimos que intentaríamos ser algo mas que amigos, pero realmente que no funciono para nada –Soul rió divertido, supongo que al recordar lo sucedido con Chrona –Es una buena chica, pero realmente el único para ella es Kid –sonrió- en mi Maka, dado que ya no estoy con Chrona y tú no estas con Kid… ¿Qué hacemos? –preguntaste con unos ojos ilusionados, mirando los míos a espera de una respuesta.

-Es más que obvio Soul-sonreí- primero, te besare toda la noche y dado tú estado –dije moviendo mis caderas para hacerle entender a Soul que su _amigo_ ya había despertado- _jugaremos un poco_ –dije de la forma mas sexy que pude. Soul sonrió con una mirada y sonrisa lujuriosa al tiempo que me besaba descontroladamente, dejando mis labios ligeramente inflamados-Ummm –ahogue un gemido al sentir una de sus manos sobre mis pechos (los cuales ya estaban mucho mas grandes) y luego proseguí con un rubor en mis mejías- segundo, mañana a primera hora nos veremos con los chicos para aclarar todo y después de eso, si lo toman bien, repetir lo que vamos a hacer esta noche –dije divertida mientras Soul me tiraba al sillón.

*** Pov general.

Al día siguiente Soul y Maka hablaron con Kid y Chrona, gran fue su sorpresa al enterarse que ambos, mientras Soul y Maka estuvieron en aquel pequeño coma, se fueron conociendo y sabiendo la situación que tenían ambos con sus parejas, no miraron mal el que empezaran a salir.

-Entonces ¿estamos bien? –hablo Soul con una ancha sonrisa mirando a Kid, mientras le extendía la mano en son de tregua.

-Por mi bien, pero cuídala Soul que tienes una joya ahí –dijo divertido Kid mientras tomaba la mano de Soul

-Tú también cuida a Chrona, que pese a que es muy nerviosa es una buena chica –dijo sonriendo aun sosteniendo la mano de Kid.

-Buena suerte, Chrona –dijo Maka mientras abrazaba a Chrona quien solo de dejo abrazar, feliz de la vida.

Luego de un rato de estar en despedidas, Kid y Chrona pegaron un grito que él mismo Shinigami se asusto. Tanto Soul como Maka habían olvidado su situación física, por lo que, cuando Soul tomo demasiado tiempo la mano de Kid, este comenzó a quemarse mientras Maka, al abrazar demasiado tiempo a Chrona la comenzó a congelar.

Luego de una serie de disculpas, pomadas para quemaduras y varias toallas, todos estallaron en risas hasta que Soul dijo un comentario que no debió y recibió un buen merecido Maka-chop, solo que un tanto diferente a los habituales pues dados sus nuevos poderes congelantes, el libro se volvió un cubo ENORME de hielo al momento de impactar con la cabeza de Soul. Dicho nuevo momento recibió el nombre de "_Maka-ice-chop"_

Y dado el golpe recibido y al dolor, Soul comenzó a gritar con grande llamas saliéndole de la boca (y eso a lo literal) mientras le reclamaba a Maka.

Nuevamente todos estallaron en risas ante toda la escena. Luego de mucho tiempo de sufrimiento, finalmente todos fueron felices con las personas a las que fueron destinadas a estar.

FIN


End file.
